El Amor es la Amistad en Llamas
by Gintoki's girl
Summary: " -Yo estaré siempre que me necesites,Teme "Eso es lo que me dijiste Dobe¿olvidas tus promesas? -Dijo Sasuke rozando el labio inferior del otro con su lengua.- No quieres que esté solo ¿o si?- /SasuxNaru-YAOI-LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Aclaración: Este fic se ubica cronológicamente después que Sasuke e Itachi pelearan. Tobi nunca se llevó a Sasuke y Naruto llegó hasta él en esa ocasión.

Todos los personajes rondan la edad de veinte años.

Este capitulo, y algunos otros estarán en primera persona, a medida que avancen los capítulos los cambiaré según me parezca acorde a lo que quiera relatar o el punto de vista en la que quiero que tengas los acontecimientos.

Cuando haya Lemon O¬o XD se dará la apropiada advertencia

**Este fic esta dedicado a**

**MI amiga**

**Dakota Botichelli**

**^3^**

**Por qué?**

**Porque yo quiero**

**XDXD**

**Y por ser una amiga excepcional**

**Que me acompaña, me escucha, me aguanta y aún así no deja de hablarme**

**XD**

**Porque es una escritora impresionante**

**Y porque sus historias (****LEMONS****) me hacen sentir mucho calor**

**XDXD**

**Bien:**

**Dako**

**Para que disfrute amiga MIA**

**òO **

**XD**

**Prometo esforzarme para hacer algo que la haga acalorar a usted **

**XDXD**

**Todo mi conocimiento en cumplir ese objetivo al 100% **

**XDXDXDXDXD**

"_**El Amor es la Amistad en Llamas"**_

Capitulo 1:"La Noticia que lo empezó Todo"

Entré al despacho de la Hokage, pensando que aquel seria como cualquier otro día. Con sus alegrías y sinsabores, uno común que no resaltaría en nada al resto que había transcurrido desde que sentí que todo en mi interior se asentaba, quedando cada cosa en su lugar, en paz, cuando finalmente él regresó.

Pero tan pronto vi la expresión sombría de la rubia supe que algo malo había pasado.

_La señora Uchiha ha muerto._ El zumbido en mis oídos me hace creer que he oído mal, por lo que pregunte:

_ ¿Qué?_

_La esposa de Sasuke Uchiha ha muerto, Naruto._

La noticia me golpea de lleno, dejándome sin habla. No podía ser, esa mujer tiene…tenia mi misma edad. ¿Cómo podía morir siendo tan joven?

_Fue por eso que mientras ustedes estaban en medio de la misión mandé a llamarlo, ya estaba muy avanzada en su enfermedad, solo que se lo ocultó a él._

_Y… ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Qué es lo que tenía?_pregunté cuando me fue posible pensar en algo.

_Hace cerca de un mes por una afección del corazón. Ya era débil desde pequeña, tras tratamientos pareció mejorar pero el estrés que sufrió con el embarazo y el parto diezmaron sus fuerzas. Estos meses después de dar a luz debieron ser muy dolorosos para ella._

_ ¿Y el Teme nunca se dio cuenta de ello?_

_Naruto…sabes que Sasuke sólo contrajo matrimonio con esa joven porque fue una condición del consejo para asegurarse que nunca se volvería contra ellos o Konoha.

Me dolió que se refiriera a Sasuke como alguien tan frío pero no pude negar que él nunca pareció estar enamorado de su esposa, aunque eso no significaba que no lo estuviera, bien sé la forma parca de su carácter al momento de hacer demostraciones de afecto.

_ ¿Que hay de su hijo?_quise saber. Si el bebé estaba enfermo…

_Por fortuna la enfermedad solo afecta a las hijas mujeres, al ser un varón, el pequeño esta a salvo, aún así comencé a hacerle estudios para verificar que este completamente sano, después de todo es el hijo del ultimo de los Uchiha._

Me pareció una pérdida de tiempo estar ahí, hablando de ello y no estar al lado de él.

_Obaachan, me tomaré unos días._

No lo pregunté, sólo le di un aviso de lo que quería sabiendo que no me lo negaría. Camine hasta el ventanal y lo cruce de una vez para ir lo más rápido que podía a la villa Uchiha.

Ahora me llegaban los recuerdos de ese día, poco más de un año cuando me dio la noticia que provocó un caos en mí, en vez de la felicidad que debí sentir por mi amigo, por aquella persona a quien supuestamente consideraba como mi hermano.

ºoºoºoºoºoº

ºoºoºoº

ºoº

o

º

.

_Hacia calor, muchísimo calor, pero estoy animado porque Sasuke vendrá pronto para ir a entrenar juntos. Hacia dos horas que debimos haber salido pero no, porque el consejo mandó llamar al Teme. _

__Ve adelantándote._Me dijo Sasuke así que me puse en marcha hacia la parte del bosque que estaba dentro de los límites de la Villa Uchiha, donde acostumbramos a entrenar desque regresó a la aldea, ya casi cuatro años atrás._

_Una vez que llegué al claro del bosque, donde teníamos de todo, tronco y blancos puestos estratégicamente, trampas hechas por cada uno para que el otro cayera en ellas. En el piso ya no había vegetación, solo un piso de tierra endurecido porque el largo tiempo de uso del mismo había hecho que dejara de crecer allí. _

_Salté por varios troncos para darle a varios blancos con círculos rojos con mis kunais. De ocho, seis de ellos llegaron a destino. Sonreí ausente yendo a recuperarlos y alzando los dos que cayeron al suelo. Quizás en ese aspecto nunca sería tan bueno como Sasuke._

_Quitaba el último de los kunais de su punto de impacto cuando mi oído notó el fino silbido del aire. Me agache y gire rápidamente para ver al Teme sobre la rama de uno de los inmensos árboles, mirándome con una sonrisa que curvaba una de las comisuras de su boca. Por encima de mi cabeza, el shuriken se incrustó hasta hundirse a la mitad._

_Sentí mi sangre hacerse mas pesada pero al mismo tiempo fluir a toda velocidad por mis cuerpo. Eleve mi brazo para tomar la estrella metálica y la reserve para después. Con mis manos hice el sello y dije:_

__Tajuu Kague Bunshin no Jutsu_ _

_Una incontable cantidad de mis clones aparecieron y lo miraron con una expresión llena emoción ante lo que sería nuestro encuentro._

_Las sombras corrieron hasta llegar trepando por el tronco hasta él. Vi que el Teme bajo del árbol velozmente, golpeando mis clones que desaparecían en medio de una nube blanca. Sin ninguna dificultad paso entre las sombras, con el sharingan activado, distinguiendo quien era mi yo verdadero._

_Me cubri con varios mas pero los derrotó en menos de un suspiro. Me aparté del resto y me oculte entre la frondosidad del bosque observando como Sasuke peleaba contra mi Jutsu en el suelo. Pronto me aburrí y decidí atacarlo, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tres pasos de una de mis trampas, que consistía en un hueco en el suelo, la cual no lo retendría lo suficiente pero lo dejaría en ridículo._

_Había planeado cada paso y me disponía a bajar cuando note que el Teme llevaba sus ojos hacia donde me encontraba, sonriendo con esos aires de superioridad para luego desaparecer en el aire._

__Eres malo ocultándote Dobe, _me susurró al oído, haciendo que mi cuerpo se agitara con sensaciones que me eran familiares pero que desde que las sentí por primera vez me esforcé por ocultárselas, porque el único que las causaba era Sasuke, y no él no lo iba a saber nunca. Prefiero tener su amistad que perderla por algo como eso, no quiero que me mire con asco._

_Me volví hacia él en el fino tronco cuando él miró hacia abajo y llevo su mano hasta uno de mis costados._

__ ¿Estas herido, Usurakantochi?_me preguntó tocando por el agujero que tenia mi chaleco, sentí su tacto en mi piel._

_Me dio un escalofrío y cuando me quise apartar mis pies no tuvieron punto de apoyo. Me iba para abajo cuando el Teme me tomo del brazo, quedando yo suspendido en el aire._

_Creí que se burlaría de mí, pero al mirar su rostro vi una expresión que nunca antes tuvo._

__Me voy a casar, Kitsune.__

_La sorpresa me impactó de tal forma que la fuerza en mi mano dejo de sostenerme al brazo de Sasuke y me vi a mi mismo descender en caída libre, así como la negativa que salió de mi garganta pero que afortunadamente él no alcanzó a escuchar. Cerré mis ojos, no queriendo evitar el impacto contra el suelo, no me importaba, nada podría sentirse peor que el dolor en mi interior. Pero éste nunca llegó pues Sasuke me sostuvo a mitad del trayecto de caída y me llevó en sus brazos hasta el suelo._

__ ¿Cuando?_Le pregunte cuando un incomodo silencio cayo sobre ambos._

__En una semana, _me respondió._

"_No te cases" quería decirle, pero apreté mis labios para callarme a como sea._

"_Idiota" ¿Por qué no habría de querer que él se case?_

_No me volví para verlo, sólo busque unos de los kunais de antes y le dije:_

__Te invito ramen´dattebayo, _a lo mejor eso me levantaría un poco el humor._

__¿Es que nunca comerás algo mas que esa porquería, Dobe?__

__No te quejes, Teme. Es gratis´ttebayo.__

_Ambos nos apresuramos a volver. Sin que él lo notará lo miré, sintiendo ansiedad por los días que vendrían, después de todo, acababa de descubrir algo que lo cambiaba todo._

_Estaba enamorado de Sasuke._

ºoºoºoºoºoºoº

ºoºoºoº

ºoº

o

º

.

Llegar hasta la mansión me tomo menos tiempo de lo acostumbrado.

En la entrada principal había gente por lo que opté ingresar saltando por el lado oeste del muro.

En el tiempo que llevó casado, los amigos y familiares de la esposa de Sasuke rara vez se acercaban a la villa, siendo ella la que iba a visitarlos a menudo debido a las largas ausencias del Teme.

Una vez que mis pies se encontraron con el césped del inmenso jardín interior de la casa, me dirigí hasta la galería que rodeaba toda la construcción.

Doblé en una de las esquinas y no avance mucha hasta que llegó hasta mí la voz de una mujer que con afección, enojo e incredulidad decía:

_Esto es imposible, es mi nieto._

_Y no es el único _ repuso una voz masculina que identifiqué como la de Sasuke.

_Es muy pequeño, quiero poder criarlo hasta que este en la edad adecuada para que…_

_Ya le he dicho que no, no insista._Expresó el Uchiha sin alterarse._Desde un principio debió suponer que la respuesta sería esta, es inaudito que le pida a un padre que se aparte de su único hijo._

_Ella era mi hija pequeña… ¡y usted no la quiso! Nunca la amó, y primero muerta a quedarme sentada viendo como mi nieto crece adoptando su carácter._

Escuché suspirar a Sasuke, y sonidos semejantes a los que se hacían cuando se ponía uno de pie.

_Pierde el tiempo señora, debería estar llorando a su hija._

_ ¡Y lo mismo va para usted, señor Uchiha! ¡Mi niña le dio lo mas preciado que tendrá en esta vida, todo con tal de que usted la amara y se lo negó!_

_Su hija sabía perfectamente las razones por las que me tuve que casar con ella y estuvo de acuerdo, así que esta discusión no tiene ningún sentido._

La fría replica del Teme hizo que la mujer saliera del salón apresuradamente casi chocando conmigo. Lo primero que vi en sus ojos castaños fue sorpresa pero luego furia, el hecho de que no me esperara recibir una bofetada de ella hizo que no me fuera posible esquivarla. Después de propinarme el golpe, me sorteó y desapareció por la misma esquina que doblé hace poco.

Sasuke no tardó en aparecer y verme con la mano sobre mi mejilla que comenzaba a hincharse lentamente.

_Eres un dobe, _se burló sonriendo de lado.

Mi interior se agitó, y me enoje por ello. No me parecía justo que tuviera tal influencia en mí.

_No me digas así Teme, seguro quería golpearte a ti y al no poder se desquitó conmigo'dattebayo._El no dijo nada y me percaté de que me miraba con una extraña expresión._ ¿Qué sucede?_pregunté mientras me acercaba.

_No es por eso que te golpeo, Usurakantochi._

_¿A no? ¿Y entonces por qué?_

El no me contestó, solo se aproximó y quitó mi mano para ver la zona de mi rostro donde ya se podían distinguir los cinco finos dedos de la mujer.

_Necesitas hielo, acompáñame a la cocina._

_ ¡Teme! ¿Por qué no me contestas'ttebayo?_dije yendo tras él. Traté de no levantar la voz y al recordar la razón por la que estaba allí cerré la boca del todo.

Ambos entramos en la cocina, me senté en uno de las banquetas altas mientras que Sasuke ponía trozos de hielo en el centro de un repasador y lo traía para ponerlo en mi mejilla.

Desvié la mirada, no podía verlo fijamente, no mientras lo tenía tan cerca.

_Sien-siento mucho tu pérdida,_dije con torpeza.

_ ¿De verdad?_expresó con cierto escepticismo que me hizo arrugar el ceño y mirarlo.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que si, ella era…era…tu…_

_Ni siquiera puedes decirlo, que idiota._Ahora era él quien parecía irritado.

_El idiota aquí eres tú por estar hablando tonterías, ni que me alegrase de la muerte de una persona._

_Usurakantochi…_él se quedó en silencio y luego agitó la cabeza, como si negara algún pensamiento que haya tenido en ese momento._No entiendes nada, Dobe. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_A hacerte compañía'ttebayo, debes sentirte solo y…_

_Una parte de Konoha me cree un viudo adolorido por su pena y la otra mitad que soy un bastardo de frío corazón que no lamentará nunca la muerte de su esposa, de todas las personas, nunca creí que tu serias parte de ese montón de estúpidos que cree saber cómo me siento._Sasuke se volvió, cada vez más molesto._Ahora seguro me vienes con la tontería de querer abrazarme para mitigar mi dolor cuando…_

Mis pies me llevaron por voluntad propia hasta ubicarme delante de él y rodearlo con mis brazos.

_No es tu culpa, Sasuke._le dije sabiendo perfectamente lo que le pasaba, no podía dejar que mi amigo se torturase con ese pensamiento._No es tu culpa el que no la hayas querido, así como que ella haya muerto. Estaba enferma, son cosas que pasan y que nadie puede evitar´ttebayo._El no correspondió mi abrazo, pero apoyó la frente en mi hombro, como si descansara de lo que venia arrastrando desde hacia tiempo._Yo estaré siempre que me necesites, Teme._

Lo oí murmurar algo que no alcance a distinguir bien, pero no me importó, era suficiente que no rechazara ofrecimiento y mi abrazo.

Sólo debo tener presente que es mi amigo y no debo esperar nada más.

Un amigo…ver en Sasuke la familia que sucesos que la vida me quitó, un hermano y nada mas allá de eso.

Sentí el aroma de Sasuke, su cabello y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos y repetí muchas veces "Es mi hermano" tantas veces que la frase perdió sentido y me aparté de él.

Pero era mentira, y mi cuerpo y corazón lo sabía.

_Tomaré tu silencio como un si, _dijo Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿Cómo?_pregunté esperando que repitiera lo que me había dicho.

_No es culpa mía que estés distraído, Kitsune. Después no me digas que no te mencioné nada porque será mentira._ No me dio tiempo a replicarle pues fue hasta la alacena y saco de allí un par de sobres que me eran muy familiares.

_ ¡Ramen!_festejé exaltado caminando directamente hasta la cocina para poner a hervir el agua.

Sé que el Teme odia comer esto, pero también conozco la razón por la que lo prepara. Sonreí, sintiéndome feliz de poder estar ahí en esos momentos.

_Te ahorrarías esto si solo dieras las gracias Teme._

Me di vuelta para no ver la expresión que ponía ante mi comentario, pero sí lo oí decir con una sonrisa en el tono de su voz al haber acertado en sus razones:

_No sé de qué hablas, Naruto._

Cerré mis ojos, seguro de que esa noche, acontecida unos meses atrás quedó en el olvido y que Sasuke no recordaba.

Mejor así, guardaré en mi memoria lo que sucedió. Y me conformaré siendo su amigo, solo eso y nada más.

.

O

o

º

º

o

O

.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, este es mi nuevo fic, espero que este capitulo les haya dejado la curiosidad de lo que se viene, si no estoy en problemas XDXD

Como en los demás, va a tener su estilo al momento de redactar solo que más diferente (pero siempre en español XD).

Shisho, gracias por las correcciones T^T escribir en primera persona es muy difícil

Comenten si les gusto, comenten si no les gusto, si tienen dudas, preguntas, halagos, insultos o verduras podridas que quieran acercar hasta mi presencia XD

Ahhh por cierto, vayan recordando a Sora, porque aquí va a aparecer.

Creo que eso es todo, gracias por leer, nos estaremos leyendo

Ja ne!

; )

"_**Las distancias no me permitirán rozar tu piel, pero mi alma esta a tu lado. Cierra tus ojos, susurra mi nombre y mis brazos te rodearan diciendo en tu oído aquello que me une a ti para siempre"**_


	2. Las Nupcias

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Fic dedicado a Dakota Botichelli

Por ser lo que es, una amiga genial

Y por ser una chica fuera de serie

Y claro, lo más importante de todo lo mencionado antes

Tus

L-E-M-O-N-S

XD

O¬o

O

º

O

Capitulo 2:"Las Nupcias" 

_Me sentía incomodo con las prendas que vestía. No estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Para mi el negro era algo que solo se usaba en los sucesos lúgubres, pero aquello no lo era un suceso que se describiría cono tal, pero parte de mi ser lo sentía como uno. Nunca antes había asistido a un evento así y realmente ahora deseaba no estar ahí, pero debía hacerlo. Apreté mis puños y me percaté de que mi postura era rígida, así que me apoyé en la pared y me cruce de brazos. Mis ojos observaron la puerta de doble hoja hecha de papel de arroz de la habitación donde estaba él._

_Quería estar afuera, en otro lado, realizando una misión o algo, pero no, después de todo ¿No se suponía que los mejores amigos estaban ahí en ese día tan especial para el otro?_

_Las puertas se abrieron y salió él, mi corazón dio un brinco al verlo vestido así y emociones encontradas me llenaron._

_Sasuke estaba a menos de una hora de casarse y eso significaba distintas cosas. Desolación, nacido de mi amor que jamás seria correspondido, tristeza y una sensación de abandono ya que una vez casado no seria lo mismo entre nosotros, la amistad, lo único que me unía a él quedaría en segundo plano ante su esposa._

_También cierta alegría, después de todo, el Teme había sufrido demasiadas miserias en su vida, demasiadas tragedias y dolor. Por una vez estaba por alcanzar algo que lo haría un poco feliz. Así con eso renuncie a siquiera considerar declararme, algo que en realidad dudaba que hubiera hecho._

_Miré otra vez sus prendas tradicionales para un casamiento._

_Para su casamiento._

__Te ves ridiculo´dattebayo, _le dije parándome erguido para caminar por el pasillo por donde se iba al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia._

__Y tú te ves como un Dobe.__

_Por primera vez, no sentía ganas de pelear con él. En esos momentos trataba de lidiar con una sensación de pérdida que me dejaba desolado._

__ ¿Que te pasa Usurakantochi? ¿No puedes replicar nada?__

_Me volví para verlo de reojo y hacer algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado: mentir._

__Estoy pensando en mi misión, Tsunade-obaachan me dijo que me la asignaría después de que…te cases._ Rogué para que no se haya dado cuenta de la vacilación antes de agregar lo ultimo._

__Hummm..., _Sasuke se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Sentía su mirada puesta en mi pero no se la devolví._ ¿Sabes si será una misión en solitario?__

__No lo sé.__

__Quizás deba pedir para ir contigo.__

_Al oír eso mis ojos fueron hasta su rostro._

__ ¡No arruinaré la misión´dattebayo! Además…__

__Tu eres un idiota, Naruto, apuesto lo que sea a que la arruinarás, tienes que…__

__Por si lo olvidas, Teme, _lo interrumpí, acercándome un paso. Era un tanto mas alto que yo, por una vez me hubiese gustado que fuera al revés._Después de hoy tendrás que…permanecer con tu…esposa por un tiempo ¿No es así?__

__No necesariamente._Contradijo tercamente._

__Teme…__

__ ¿Estás listo?_preguntó Kakashi apareciendo tras abrir la entrada lateral del salón que daba a ese corredor._

__Si lo está, _respondí por Sasuke y después lo miré y le dije: _Ahora ya no estarás solo y por tu cuenta, vas a tener una familia a la cual rendirle cuentas.__

_Pase por entre los dos y me ubique en mi lugar, sentándome sobre mis piernas y tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que acontecía a mí alrededor. Una postura y firmeza que no debí dejar, pero en cierto momento un sonido, como si algo se quebrara llamo mi atención. A mi lado, Sakura apretaba la mandíbula con los ojos aguados y sus puños presionados fuertemente. No era difícil saber por qué estaba así, pero algo mas la alteró y mis ojos fueron hasta la pareja que todos los presentes miraban._

_El pequeño platillo blanco pasaba de los labios y manos de Sasuke al de su novia, y para mi fue como si mi alma abandonase mi cuerpo, sólo que mi temple fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir lo que para mi amiga fue demasiado, cuando un leve sollozo, que aumentaría su volumen en cualquier instante, salió de la garganta de Sakura. , mis ojos se apartaron dificultosamente de la pareja para mirarla y a los que estaban sentados alrededor nuestro. Algunos de ellos ya habían notado que de un momento a otro ella rompería en llanto._

_La tomé del codo y la ayude a ponerse de pie, saliendo de allí lo más pronto posible mientras ella se cubría la boca, ahogando su llanto. Una vez que salimos del patio interno de la mansión de Uchiha, caminamos un trecho hasta que llegamos al lado de un estanque bien oculto y que nadie vería y menos podría oír lo que sucedería._

_Antes de desplomarse, ella se sujetó de mí, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho y ahogando sus dolorosas lágrimas. La abracé, quizás compartiendo su llanto, solo que el mío no era visible._

_Mi boca se curvó hacia abajo, lamentando no poder encontrar palabras para hacerla sentir mejor, mi rostro se descompuso, dejando que mi dolor se reflejara en él._

_Era una boda y nosotros dos sentíamos como si fuera un funeral._

__Tengo que…irme, no puedo volver así adentro._Habló ella luego de que su lloro aminoro un poco._ ¿Me acompañarías… Naruto? Solo hasta mi casa.__

__Claro que si, Sakura-chan.__

_La acompañé hasta su hogar, me invitó a pasar pero decliné, en esos momentos los dos necesitábamos estar solos, aunque sólo era un deseo el poder estarlo ya que debía volver a la ceremonia. Mis pies pesaban cada vez más, haciendo lento mi avance. Al doblar por una esquina, me encontré con el puesto Ichiraku, así que, mas como una excusa que por hambre entre y pedí un tazón doble._

__ ¿Naruto?_expresó el hombre como si no me reconociera, para después agregar: _Ahhh, es cierto, la boda de tu amigo Sasuke es hoy ¿Verdad?_ _

__Si, _le respondí con poca gana._

__ ¿Y no tendrías que estar ahí?_inquirió. En sus ojos vi que notó lo afectado que estaba. Por lo que traté de sonreír con mucho esfuerzo y mentir una vez más:_

__Si, pero esa comida no es lo mío, el ramen es lo mejor´dattebayo.__

_Él me miro seriamente, antes de sonreír también, sirviéndome una ración extra de fideos y trozos de cerdo._

__Tienes mucha razón, Naruto, a veces es mejor cuando sabes que debes retirarte para recobrar fuerzas.__

"_Eso no es lo que dije"_

_Quise decirle eso, pero seria mentir otra vez y al parecer lo hacia bastante mal._

_Degusté el platillo y cuando quise pagar, el viejo me sonrió y dijo que esta vez iba por su cuenta. Algo avergonzado me rasque la nuca y le agradecí por la comida para salir de allí y dirigirme de nuevo a la villa Uchiha._

_.ºOo0*0oOº._

_El sonido de bulliciosa conversación llegó hasta mí, y cuando me acerqué al pasillo donde estaba el salón, mujeres salían con botellas vacías de sake sobre sus bandejas y otras entraban para dejar más provisiones de la incolora bebida. Ellas se hicieron a un lado cuando me aproxime a la entrada, bajando levemente sus semblantes. Me sentí incomodo con tal trato, quizás porque siempre vi a Sasuke solo como un amigo, nunca me percate de que en realidad era alguien muy importante._

_Ahogando un suspiro, entre buscando un lugar donde sentarme en la larga mesa baja donde estaban todos los hombres que asistieron a la boda .Vi uno por la mitad y me dirigía hacia allí cuando una de las chicas del servicio se me puso en frente y tras una reverencia a la que respondí con una mas torpe me dijo:_

__Por favor, acompáñeme que lo ubicaré en su lugar asignado.__

__Ahhh, si, _me rasque la nuca, riendo algo nervioso._Es que nunca antes asistí a uno de estos´ttebayo.__

_La muchacha sonrió y sin mas me acompañó hasta lo que era la cabecera de la misma donde estaban ubicados los de más distinguidos invitados pero no observé a ninguno de ellos, ya que mis ojos se habían encontrado con otros de color azabache en el momento en que di un paso en esa dirección. Cuando llegué hasta su lado, noté que se había cambiado y llevaba una yukata de un azul oscuro, tanto que parecía negro a simple vista y al costado de las mangas tenia un pequeño bordado del símbolo de los Uchiha. Alzaba su sake cuando me habló, estando yo aún de pie:_

__Siéntate Dobe ¿O piensas quedarte parado el resto de la velada?__

__Claro que no, Teme.__

_La misma muchacha que me acompañó me sirvió de la bebida y se marchó a atender a otro invitado que solicitaba su servicio._

_Sabia que mi tolerancia al alcohol era prácticamente nula, aún así tampoco es que planeaba saturarme del liquido, lo único que me faltaba era ponerme ebrio y empezar a decir cosas que de otra manera no diría. Noté que la flamante esposa no estaba, él debió leer aquello en mi rostro pues explicó:_

__Se sentía mal, así que se retiró.__

__Ahhh, a lo mejor le cayo mal algo que comió._Mis manos movieron el pocillo y mis ojos volaron hasta las manos de Sasuke, quien, apoyando su rostro en su palma del brazo apoyado sobre la mesa, hacia recorrer su índice derecho sobre la boca de su vaso mientras mantenía sus ojos en mi._

__ ¿Dónde estuviste, Kitsune?__

__Acompañé a Sakura-chan, se sentía mal.__

__Hummm… ¿Y de todos los presentes tenias que ser tu?__

__No podía dejarla ahí hasta que alguien mas la llevara ¿O si?_ Expresé algo molesto._

__Además de que te desvives porque te note ¿No es cierto? A lo mejor ahora que sabe que conmigo ya no tiene posibilidades, tendrás una oportunidad ¿No te alegra eso Usurakantochi?__

__Claro que si´dattebayo, que te cases es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, _dije con la mas grande de mis sonrisas y aseverando algo que era totalmente opuesto a lo que sentía._

__Me alegro que esto le haya traído felicidad a alguien Dobe, _le escuché decir antes de beber todo el contenido de su copa._

_Después de eso, no volvimos a cruzar palabra pero no me fui, ahora quería permanecer a su lado antes…antes de que lo que debía suceder aconteciera. Los demás invitados se marchaban luego de dar sus saludos y mejores deseos para los recién casados. Me percaté del extraño brillo en los ojos de Kakashi-sensei al mirarnos cuando se iba, llevándose a un mareado Iruka-sensei._

_Quedaban muy pocos para cuando ya era muy tarde en la madrugada y a mi lado Sasuke se tomaba otro tanto de sake. Lo vi ahogar un bostezo y decidí decirle:_

__Oi, Teme, es mejor que vayas a dormir ya._Apoyé mi mano en su hombro y él me miró._

__No estoy borracho si eso es lo que piensas._Eso era cierto, no tenia la voz ni la mirada de un ebrio, pero tampoco podía estar seguro de ello, nunca había visto cómo era un Sasuke en estado de ebriedad._

__No lo digo por eso, tienes que descansar.__

_Me sonrió de lado y mi corazón se perturbo más de lo que ya estaba al tenerlo tan cerca._

__Sólo si me acompañas, _me dijo y yo arrugué mi ceño, sintiendo mis mejillas arder._

__No digas tonterías, idiota.__

_Una queda y profunda risa escuché de él._

__ ¿Qué es lo que pensaste, Dobe? Sólo me refería que me acompañes hasta mi cuarto.__

_Me puse de pie, apartando mi vista de su persona. Me sentí molesto, ya sabía que siempre le gustaba burlarse de mí, y esta vez no tenia por qué ser diferente. Salimos del salón y caminamos en silencio. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y oscuros, observé el caminar de Sasuke, al parecer en verdad no estaba borracho. Llegamos hasta unas puertas dobles hechas con papel de arroz y el nudo ascendió hasta mi garganta._

__B-Bien, que tengas buenas…_Mi lamentable despedida murió en mis labios cuando él me asió del codo y me llevó dentro, cerrando las puertas tras nosotros._

__No seas tonto Naruto, no iré con ella.__

__ ¿Ah?_No entendí lo que me quería decir pero él no lo aclaró, sólo me miró. Me puse nervioso y las palabras se atropellaron en mi boca: _D-Debo irme´dattebayo, mañana…digo en unas horas la Obaachan…__

__ ¿Dónde fuiste con Sakura?_preguntó él, interrumpiéndome._

__Hasta su casa, _contesté automáticamente. _

__ ¿Y te pidió que entraras?_inquirió mientras se acercaba a mi._

__S-Si.__

__ ¿Y lo hiciste?__

__No, _enrojecí, cada vez más aquello se parecía a un interrogatorio entre una pareja._

__ ¿Y por qué no? Bien podrías haber aprovechado la oportunidad.__

__Yo no haría eso, _repuse._

__ ¿No?_ Él ya estaba a menos de un paso de distancia. Lentamente mis ojos fueron de su pecho algo cubierto con la oscura prenda hasta subir por su pálido rostro y llegar a sus ojos, que me arrebataban, haciéndome sólo conciente de su persona y de nada ni nadie mas._ ¿Y qué no harías Dobe? ¿Estar en la cama con Sakura? ¿Aprovecharte de una situación y de las emociones de alguien? ¿O acostarte con alguien a quien no amas?__

__Ninguna de esas, _negué firme, aunque mi ser no lo estaba por otras razones. Tragué saliva, quería saber y si él preguntaba ¿No podía también hacerlo yo?_ ¿Y qué hay de ti, Teme? ¿Harías…algo de eso?__

__ ¿Yo?_la distancia entre nosotros se acortó un tanto, aunque yo estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos se movió. La comisura de sus labios se levantó un tanto al decir: _Nunca lo haría con Sakura, _después su boca denotó cierto cinismo al agregar: _Mi situación hace que deba estar en una cama con alguien que no amo y con respecto a lo otro…si Naruto, podría usar un hecho y los sentimientos de alguien para obtener lo que quiero, y especialmente tu no deberías olvidar eso.__

__N-No veo la necesidad, _comencé a decir, refiriéndome a lo primero_ siempre puedes pedir, no creo que nadie te negaría algo.__

__Lo sé, _dijo sonriendo engreídamente._Pero llegaría el punto en donde su propia rectitud haría que se aleje de mi lado y no quiero que eso pase._La intensidad de su mirada me quito el aliento. _Tome mi decisión en el pasado al irme de la aldea para cumplir mi objetivo y el precio ahora me parece demasiado alto.__

_Desvié la mirada, no estaba seguro a que se refería, pero al menos sobre eso ultimo si._

__Parece una buena chica, te hará feliz, Teme…a lo mejor y te enamoras de ella´ttebayo.__

__ ¿Si? Quizás se dé así entonces.__

_Me dolió que no lo negara pero se suponía que así debía ser. Tenia que dejar de tener la ridícula esperanza de que me correspondiera._

__Claro que si´ttebayo, ya veras que serás muy feliz, Teme.__

_Él se aproximo más aún y me tomo de la barbilla para que nuestras miradas se encontrasen._

__Entonces Dobe, ¿Por qué tu boca sonríe pero tus ojos dan la impresión de que estás a punto de llorar?__

__N-No, no es eso, _traté de alejarme, pero mis pies chocaron con la esquina del futón, en un intento por no caer, me sostuve de las solapas de su yukata, pero eso no hizo nada para evitar que los dos nos fuéramos directo al suelo. Él quedó a mi izquierda y me dijo:_

__Eres un torpe Naruto ¿Y así dices que no arruinarás la misión?__

__Que no lo haré Teme.__

_Él se quedó en silencio antes de seguir con el tema anterior._

__Si no te quedaste con ella, Kitsune ¿Por qué tardaste en venir?__

__Fui a comer ramen.__

_Con la suave luz de la habitación vi que sonrío lentamente._

__Tú y tu ramen, Naruto.__

_Sus párpados parecían abrirse cada vez mas lento, intentó ponerse de costado pero termino cayendo su pecho en el mío, impidiendo que me moviera._

__Oi, Sasuke que no soy un futón.__

__Haz silencio Dobe que quiero dormir.__

_Los segundos pasaban y él no se movía._

__ ¿Teme?__

__ ¿Mmm?_expresó con tono adormilado._

__Me tengo que ir, tienes que salirte.__

__No, _comenzaba a irritarme cuando lo escuché decir: _Podré estar casado… pero aun así eres mío, Naruto.__

__ ¿…Qué?_al poco rato escuché su respiración acompasada y torcí mi boca en disgusto._Si estabas borracho.__

"_Seguro interpreté mal y para peor mañana no recordará lo que dijo"_

"…_Eres mío, Naruto…"_

Me removí sobre el pasto, debajo de la sombra del árbol en el bosque, tratando de despejar de mi mente esos recuerdos que para mí eran muy cercanos. A lo lejos escuchaba como Konohamaru festejaba el haber conseguido dominar la nueva técnica que le enseño y se lo mostraba a sus otros dos compañeros que lo buscaron para que los tres salieran en una misión. El sueño comenzaba a atraparme cuando un grito cerca de mi oído me hizo saltar de mi cómodo lugar.

_ ¡Naruto-niichan!_

Con lagrimones en mis ojos y cubriéndome mi oído izquierdo lo mire:

_Konohamaru-chan, no hay necesidad de gritar tan de cerca´ttebayo._ Me senté, viendo como algunas hojas caían de mi pelo, con un bostezo me estiré y pregunté: _¿Que no ya te ibas a una misión con tus compañeros?_

El chico rió por su broma y me tendió un intercomunicador.

_Sólo era para pasarte esto, ya me voy, cuídate Naruto-niichan,_ Antes que poder siquiera procesar la respuesta que debía darle, el nieto del antiguo Hokage se marchó.

Me olvidaba del dispositivo entre mis dedos cuando se escuchó que decían:

__"Kitsune, dije que te quedaras en casa"__

_Si, _emití una risa temblorosa, anhelaba el día en que mi voz no hiciera eso cuando él me empezase a hablar._Es que tenia entrenamiento con Konohamaru-chan._

__"Humm…pero ya has terminado ¿Verdad?__

_Si, pero ahora…_

__Ven a casa entonces, tengo cosas que hacer y tienes que cuidar a Satsue__

La comunicación se cortó y yo miré el pequeño dispositivo.

¿Qué era mejor? ¿No estar en su vida para nada? ¿O estarlo, ser su amigo y…niñero al mismo tiempo?

_**Continuará…**_

Pues aquí va otro XD

Por cierto, Satsue significa: de repente, facilmente, suavemente.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Que contrariedad, en vacaciones no podía terminar nada y ahora que ya empecé la facu pzzzzzzz las musas me hacen terminar un capitulo en 2 días XDXDXD

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, es muy bonito saber que les gusta x)

Agradezco a aquellas que me acompañan en cada fic que hago y pzzzz a las que lo hacen con éste nomas por supus que también XDXD

Bien, no las molesto más XD nos vemos en la próxima, que por como ando a lo mejor no tardo nadita XD

Ja ne!

; )


End file.
